The Hot Need of It
by Mayle
Summary: Matt is a human stuck in the world of supernatural creatures, A whirlwind of slashy romances leaves Matt broken and messed up, full of emotions and confusion. Choices, choices, choices. What's going to happen next for a Matt Donovan in heat? (Please be warned that this is intense slash)
1. Chapter 1

He pushed the blonde roughly against the wall, a savage growl escaping his lips. Matt's blue eyes widened half from fear and half from excitement. Tyler couldn't stop himself now. He pressed hard to Matt, attacking his lips with his own. Matt hesitated before responding with his own defensive attack. Tyler pressed harder and grinded his hips against Matt's. Matt couldn't help but break the kiss and moan, his eyes squeezing shut. Tyler continued his assault, moving down Matt's jaw and neck. Matt could hardly move, but to grab Tyler's shoulders and pull him closer.

"Turn," Tyler growled, moving back only a breath.

Matt turned himself, hands pressed to wall, unsure what would happen next. Tyler kissed his neck roughly, grinding his hips and now fully hard cock, into Matt's ass. Matt let out a strangled moan, uncertain why he loved this so much. He'd never been dominated before and it felt _so_ good. Matt could hear the clinking sound of a buckle being undone from behind him. He felt a bubble of panic rise in him, but he took a breath to squash it back down. Tyler's hands found Matt's own buckle and he swiftly unbuckled it and moved to the button and zipper on his pants. Matt's breath came in short pants as Tyler shoved his jeans around his ankles.

"Step out of it," Tyler murmured low in his ear.

Matt lifted his right foot out of the bundle of cloth that was his jeans and boxers. He shook it off until his ankle and foot were free. Behind him, Tyler moved him around until his legs were spread and he was bent over. Matt pushed all the embarrassment from his mind, trying to focus on doing what needed to be done. He heard a wet, slicking noise behind him and then Tyler pressed two fingers in his ass, without warning. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Heat and pain radiated from his ass, but he forced himself to relax. He felt Tyler's fingers moving and pressure inside him. He pushed away the awful sick feeling that rose in his throat and focused on Tyler's breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Tyler's breath was surprisingly even for the desperate way he'd come to Matt.

"Going in," Tyler mumbled.

Matt had little time to process what that meant before something hot and hard was shoved inside him.

"Fuck!" he shouted, unable to restrain himself.

"That's my intention," Tyler whispered in his ear.

Matt felt a shiver go down his spine and his ass wiggled slightly around Tyler's dick. It took several deep breaths and pushing away of thoughts for Matt to finally relax. Tyler seemed to sense when Matt was ready, because he started thrusting against him without warning or asking. Matt's hands scrambled to find a hold, but there was none on the flat wall in front of him. His legs wobbled as Tyler made short work of his orgasm. Tyler pulled away, allowing Matt to drop to his knees.

Matt heard the door open and shut. He shivered from the loss of heat. He suddenly felt very cold. Tyler was a rather warm body and the heat and seared through him. Now it was gone. Tyler was gone. Leaving Matt in a mess of sperm, clothes, and coldness. He clothes his eyes letting the previous thoughts of embarrassment invade his mind. He shivered as the air conditioning kicked on and sent a breeze over him. He felt a cold wetness on his leg and reached back to touch it with his fingertips. He brought his hand back to his face to see his fingers covered in white goop. He wrinkled his nose at the semen.

"Fucking hybrids," he grumbled as he gathered up his clothes and stood to go take a shower.

* * *

**Little note: Heya readers! This is just a lil' one shot, but I'm thinking of continuing it. So...If you want to hear more all you have to do is just review a 1 and if I get enough I'll keep writing. Otherwise feel free to review if you liked it or hated it! Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt couldn't stop the limp from forming. He straightened out several times, trying to walk straight and normal, but every time he took a step the pain shot through him. Every time the pain hit him he growled about stupid hybrids. He tried to sooth the burning inside him, but nothing he did worked. So he limped his way to his truck, uncomfortably drove to school, and then limped into the school. He spotted Tyler chatting up Caroline. He strode quickly (well as quickly as he could) over to Tyler and glared at him.

"We need to talk, asshole," he growled.

"Matt, don't do this," Caroline whined.

"Shut your mouth, Caroline," Matt spat at her.

Tyler looked at him with a half-amused look on his face.

"Come on, Matt," Tyler said as he started forward.

Matt hated the way Tyler sauntered and the way his goddam ass looked amazing. _Maybe I'll stick my cock in his ass and see how amazing it looks after that! _He thought viciously. He followed Tyler into the bathroom that was hardly ever used. Tyler closed it and flipped the lock. Matt scowled, refusing to look back at the _stupid, stupid, stupid hybrid. _Tyler came forward, stepping close to Matt. Matt blushed, but refused to allow Tyler to get the satisfaction of having any other reaction from him. Tyler's fingers ran down the seam in the butt of Matt's jeans. Matt jumped slightly.

"Are you ok?" Tyler whispered in his ear.

Matt's eyes squeezed shut of their own accord.

"No, you dickbrain!" Matt growled.

"Does it hurt?" Tyler questioned.

His fingers pressed slightly harder and rubbed against the seam gently. Matt leaned his head back against Tyler's shoulder and bit his lip. It was soothing to have Tyler's fingers rub against his soreness. He sighed, slightly relieved.

"Yes, it hurts," Matt breathed out.

"Sorry," Tyler whispered, "When I smell someone in heat, I can hardly stop myself."

"In heat?" Matt questioned in confusion, "I'm not an animal, Tyler!"

"No, but I am," Tyler whispered into his ear, "And I can smell when someone is in heat. And oh god you are in it."

Matt pulled his head away from Tyler's tongue in his ear.

"Only female animals get like that!" Matt protested.

"Mmm. No," Tyler answered in a whispery moan, "Submissive males as well."

Matt frowned as Tyler's pace against the seam of his pants sped up slightly, and his other hand slid against his thigh. Tyler was making awkwardly animalistic noises into his ear and Matt tried to ignore it. He was doing ok, but then Tyler pressed both hands against his thighs and replaced the fingers with the significant bulge in his pants. Matt shivered pushed away, causing Tyler to growl, low and feral. Matt put his hands up in a "stop" gesture.

"Tuh-tyler, st-stop!" Matt stuttered out.

"No!" Tyler growled his fangs now visible.

Matt shook from fear as Tyler came forward.

"Please d-don't, Tyler!" Matt pleaded, "Puh-please, i-it hurts! I-i-I ba-bled…Tyler?"

Tyler wasn't there anymore. Now he was completely taken over by wolf and vampire instincts. Matt took a deep and shaky breath. He squeezed his eyes back shut and fumbled with his belt buckle. He tried not to think about how submissive he was being. Tyler seemed to get was going on as he gave an excited bark. Matt's eyes snapped open at that. He didn't know Tyler barked…he didn't even know wolves barked.

He went back to squeezing his eyes closed and taking his pants off. He turned his back to Tyler and gripped the only sink in the bathroom. He spread his legs as he bent down. He shook from cold and fear. Tyler pressed against him, still clothed. Matt's shivering died down. _God, he's warm, _he thought, as his head drooped slightly. Tyler leaned over him and kissed him right under his ear.

"You're a good boy," Tyler moaned into his ear.

"This is just so you won't hurt me more!" Matt snapped.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Tyler whispered.

Matt felt Tyler undoing his pants behind him. _Think of something else, think of something else, think of someth-_

"Argumpf!" Matt started to scream when Tyler's hand wrapped around his mouth.

Tyler went slowly at first, making little growling and barking noises. Matt's eyes dripped tears down his face and onto Tyler's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt knew something was wrong inside him. Not just the damage done by Tyler's careless ministrations, but something in his chest. His heart refused to beat normally as he limped through school, keeping his head low. He felt an awful aching in there that he'd never felt before.

Someone tapped his shoulder, making him jump violently. He turned around, half-hopeful that it was Tyler. He turned to see Stefan peering at him curiously. Matt cursed himself silently for being stupid enough to wish it was Tyler. Stefan leaned close to him and breathed deeply in through his nose. Matt froze, remembering Tyler's earlier words about him being in heat.

"Interesting," Stefan commented, "I've never smelled a male so strongly."

Matt's heart thumped wildly in his chest, fear making him frozen to the spot.

"You are seriously in heat, Matt," Stefan stated, he sniffed again, "Seems like someone else realized it too. Tyler? Hmm. You should tell him to leave a claiming mark before someone else smells you. Like Damon. He can't resist attractive males in heat. It makes him drool in the most unattractive way. Well, that's debatable. Some people seem to think it's hot."

Matt blushed and looked away, gathering that Stefan wasn't trying to…_take _him.

"You should also tell him to quit humping other people," Stefan added, "Makes the bond get messed up. I don't really know about hybrids, but it's bad for vampires and werewolves, so you can imagine it would be ten times worse for hybrids."

"Um, we're not together," Matt mumbled.

"Really?" Stefan said in an amused voice, "The state of your rear end says otherwise. Speaking of, use witch hazel pads. You probably also better get checked for any serious damage."

Matt put his face in his hand.

"Fuck my life," he muttered.

Matt stiffened as Stefan's arms wrapped around him briefly. Stefan pulled back; keeping his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Hey, I know," Stefan said gruffly.

There was a brief moment where Stefan looked down at him in concern and understanding. Matt nodded and cleared his throat, looking back away. Stefan released him and turned away.

"Seriously, though, I can smell the blood on you," Stefan called back, "You need to make sure you don't have any tears."

Matt blushed furiously and turned on his heel, storming away. He slipped out the side door and found smoker's corner vacant. He leaned against the cement wall and sighed loudly. He closed his eyes and started counting in hopes he could calm himself down. It didn't work though; he shook violently from cold, nerves and emotion. He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to force back the tears.

"You don't have to stop them," a cool voice floated over him, "Tears are the simplest form of human emotion."

Matt shuddered, keeping his palms pressed against his eyes. He really, really hated his life. There was no way he wanted to look at aforementioned drooling face from Damon right now. It would either cause him to have a break down or bend over submissively (again) and he really didn't want to do either.

"H-how f-far a-away w-were y-you?" Matt stuttered.

"About a mile," Damon said in an amused voice, "But you're scent is so strong I'm sure I could smell you six or seven miles off. Hmm. Maybe more. I did think I smelled something delectable last night. Mmm. But it was quickly masked. Someone tracked you quickly….hmm. Tyler was it?"

Matt felt breath on his neck. He shuddered and flinched away from it. A cold hand pulled his hands away from his eyes. Matt opened his eyes and a wide pair of icy blue eyes stared down at him hungrily. Damon leaned close to him and breathed deeply through his nose. A purr-like sound erupted from Damon's throat and it made Matt shudder.

"Oh damn, you smell so good," Damon moaned into Matt's ear, "Except for that stupid hybrid smell on you."

Damon growled deeply and flicked his tongue out, licking at Matt's jaw.

"N-n-n-no!" Matt sputtered, "D-d-don't!"

"I do what I want," Damon hissed.

Damon kissed at Matt's jaw and Matt groaned.

"P-p-puh-please, D-Damon," Matt pleaded, "I-I c-can't…ruh-right n-now. Luh-later?"

Damon growled slightly and nipped at Matt's earlobe.

"I'll pick you up after school," Damon said low into Matt's ear, "Try not to miss me too much."

His hand pressed against the bulge in Matt's pants and a moan ripped from Matt's throat. Then Damon was gone in a blur of color and wind. Matt gasped and clutched at his heart. He took a few deep, gasping breaths to calm himself.

"I must really be in heat," Matt whispered, "God. Now all I can think about is sex. Oh god. Should've gone with him now. Mmm. Fuckkk. Is this how animals feel? Oh my lord."

Matt squeezed his eyes closed against the images that bombarded him. He rubbed his hands against his face. His entire mind filled with images of skin and teeth and hands. He opened his eyes and looked around briefly. No one was around and he tentatively pressed his palm against his bulge. He whimpered, his eyes closed back and it took two seconds before he humped against his hand. A moment later hot liquid spurted into his pants.

He slid down the wall a bit. He hesitantly sat down. He winced horribly and groaned. He considered skipping the rest of school. His ass hurt, his skin buzzed, his mind filled dirty images, he had a hybrid and a vampire after him, _and_ he jizzed. In his pants! He really thought he deserved to skip school.

"Oh my god!" he groaned, "My life sucks."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you smell like that filthy vampire?!" Tyler asked in a dangerously low voice.

His hands were twisted in Matt's shirt. He jerked his hands and Matt's head hit the locker behind him, making his eyes water.

"H-he j-just c-came up to m-me!" Matt insisted.

Matt glanced around for help, but the hallway was empty. He'd been on his way to class when Tyler just appeared and grabbed him.

"Then why do you smell like jiz, huh?" Tyler demanded, he smelled the air briefly, "It's your own. Did have sex with him?"

"No!" Matt yelped, "I just…"

He blushed, embarrassed out of his mind.

"I masturbated," he squeaked out.

Tyler dropped him suddenly. Matt landed on the floor, wobbling slightly, dazed from the whole ordeal.

"You masturbated after seeing him?" Tyler questioned.

"It's not my fault!" Matt cried out, "All these insanely hot guys coming up to me and rubbing all over me!"

He shivered and hugged his arms to himself.

"It's not my fault! I can't help getting horny!" he said, looking off to the side as images filled up his mind again, "Fuck! Dammit…this stupid being in heat thing is real isn't it?"

"Yeah, did you think I was kidding?" Tyler answered.

"I hoped you were!" Matt snapped.

Matt started shivering insanely and his legs trembled beneath him. Tyler came forward and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Matt. The shivering ebbed away as Tyler's heat spread through him. He sighed shakily and buried his face into Tyler's shoulder. He heard Tyler take a deep breath through his nose and he flinched.

"Sorry, goddammit, you smell so fucking good!" Tyler breathed heavily into his ear.

Tyler pressed a kiss to his throat and Matt shuddered.

"N-no Tyler!" Matt pleaded, "Please no!"

"I do what I want," Tyler growled.

Matt felt like sobbing at the reoccurring comment. He whimpered and pushed against Tyler. Tyler growled at him and squeezed him tighter.

"T-t-tyler! No! Stop!" Matt squeaked.

"Never!" Tyler barked.

"Excuse me, I believe he said no," a calm voice called out, "I suggest you let him go."

Matt and Tyler's heads turned to look at Stefan. He was accompanied by Alaric who had something pointed at Tyler's head. Matt couldn't quite tell because his vision was blurring. Tyler released him and stepped back causing him to fall to the ground. He cried out as his ass hit against the floor. Tyler flashed a concern look at him, but continued backing up. Then he was gone in another blur of color and wind. A hand gripped his arm and hoisted him up.

"Damon, too? Jesus, Matt," Stefan said, "You need to be careful."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Matt snapped at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Stefan apologized, "I'm just worried about what's going on here."

"I don't know!" Matt answered frantically, "Yesterday morning I was just fine and n-normal! Now I find out I can be in heat and when I am I attract every male supernatural creature within 7 miles! I'm kind of freaking out right now!"

"Hey, it's ok," Stefan assured him, "I'll help you, ok? We'll figure some things out, ok?"

Matt ground his palms in his eyes, pushing back the tears and nodded shakily.

"First things, first," Stefan said, "We're getting you checked out by a doctor. Your insides could very well be damaged. Tyler is a bit of a brute."

Matt chuckled half-heartedly, but gripped Stefan's arm.

"Listen, I've never, er, been checked…there," Matt said nervously, "I'm, uh, a bit…nervous."

"I can do it if you want," Alaric spoke up.

Matt looked around Stefan at Alaric who looked away blushing.

"Totally came out wrong," Alaric muttered, "I just meant if you wanted someone familiar to do it. I have some experience in, uh, damage…there."

Alaric seemed as embarrassed as Matt was, but Matt really didn't want to just go into some random doctor's office and have his ass probed by a stranger.

"Um, ok," Matt said, nodding, "Thank you."

"You ok?" Stefan questioned.

Matt looked up at the vampire who looked down at him with only concern in his eyes.

"Why aren't you like them?" Matt asked, choking slightly at the sobs that still threatened to overthrow him.

"Incredible self-control," Stefan answered simply, "Plus I'm not as strongly attracted to anything that walks. Are you going to be ok, Matt?"

"No," Matt admitted, "I will probably never be ok ever again."

Stefan nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we take you to the nurse?" Stefan suggested, "She might let you go home."

Matt felt panic and terror grip his insides.

"I can't!" Matt said urgently, "Damon said…said…Damon said…"

Matt's vision blurred and his legs weakened. He shook his head, trying to clear away the dizziness. He felt himself go down, strong arms were gripping him, but he was still falling. He never knew he could fall so far or that any place could be so dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt groaned before he fully opened his eyes. As he blinked the bleariness out of his eyes he noticed two things: 1. He wasn't at home. 2. He was surrounded by vampires, hybrids, and Alaric. They were all staring at him, each with a different emotion in their eyes. Concern, hunger, embarrassment, protectiveness. He blinked owlishly at them as he sat up. Stefan was the first to speak.

"Are you alright, Matt?" he said, his voice as full of concern as his eyes.

"I…I'm ok…" Matt answered, nervously looking around at all the eyes staring down at him.

He looked around the circle, mentally whispering each person's name: _Damon, Klaus, Stefan, Alaric, Tyler, and Rebekah. Why are they all here? Is it…it's the heat…_Matt suddenly curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. He felt childish for doing it, but he couldn't help it.

"Matt, it's going to be ok," Alaric said softly, "They aren't here to claim you. They're just here because they smelled you."

Matt shivered involuntarily and cast fearful eyes around at the lot of them. His eyes lingered on Rebekah. He was a bit confused as to why she was here amongst all the men who wanted to…he shivered again and buried his face in his knees. He totally could not deal with this anymore.

"Ok, everyone, back up," Stefan said, "Give him some room. In fact, why don't we all just go into the living room? Give him time to calm down."

"Good idea," Damon's voice agreed.

Matt looked up in surprise and Damon gave him a small, half-apologetic smile. They all started filing out, some looking more disgruntled about it than others. Matt reached out a gripped Alaric's wrist before the man could go anywhere.

"Please stay," he implored the older man, "Please."

Alaric nodded and gave him a little smile.

"It's going to be ok, Matt," Alaric assured him.

Matt waited until the last person left, closing the door behind them.

"What's happening to me?" Matt whispered, "I don't understand."

"No one does," Alaric shrugged.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking rather down.

"Some humans naturally attract supernatural beings," Alaric said gently, "There really isn't much that can be done for it. Except to be claimed or be able to protect yourself from unwanted advances."

"What's being claimed mean?" Matt questioned, though he could guess.

"You know how some animals mate," Alaric said, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "Well, some animals have a way of warding others of their species off of their mates. In a human's case, a vampire, werewolf, or hybrid would give them a claiming bite. Basically this bite kills your scent. This stops other vampires, werewolves and hybrids from smelling the scent and wanting to claim you."

"But I only smell when I'm in heat?" Matt said, more asking than stating.

"No, you smell outside of it," Alaric said, "It's just so light that supernatural beings don't realize that that is the reason they are pulled to you. I have to admit; this does explain why everyone seems to like you and not want to kill you. Would be safer to have offed you long ago, but they haven't. Probably because your scent has deterred them from doing so."

"But why am I suddenly going into heat?" Matt wondered out loud.

"I can't say for sure," Alaric admitted, "Different people go into heat at different times."

There was a long pause as Matt's brain started to work.

"So…what happens to me now?" he blurted, "One of them is going to…they're going to…and I'm going to have to…"

He shuddered and pressed his palms into his eyes again.

"Hey," Alaric said gently, "They aren't going to make you do anything. Yes, Tyler was a bit of a brute-"

That earned a growl from the living room.

"And Damon did come on a little strong," Alaric continued, pointedly ignoring the growl, "But they won't hurt you. I'm going to make sure of that."

Matt lowered his hands and allowed the tears to fall as he looked at Alaric.

"But I'll have to fight off more of them," he said, his voice shaking, "I'll have to fight them my whole life."

Alaric gave him a pained expression.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "Unless you're claimed, you will attract supernatural beings no Matter where you go. It will be a constant struggle."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten. At ten his eyes opened and he let out a breath.

"Then I have to choose," he said firmly, "I have to choose one of them."

Alaric gently placed his hand on Matt's arm. Matt looked up into Alaric's sad eyes.

"It would be ideal," Alaric conceded, "But you don't have to."

"But how do I choose?" Matt questioned, "Is there some sort of…I don't know…test? When several vampires, werewolves or hybrids want the same human?"

"Generally, they rip each other to shreds;" came a cool voice from the doorway, "Last one standing gets the human."

Matt looked up at Klaus to see the man studying him closely.

"I-is that y-your plan?" Matt questioned, "To rip the competition to shreds?"

Klaus smirked at him.

"No," he answered, "Believe it or not, I know how to actually woo a person."

Matt had to crack up at the wording.

"You're going to woo me?" he laughed.

"Not if I do it first," Damon's voice drifted into the room.

"I'm his best friend," Tyler snapped (apparently also at the door now too).

"That doesn't mean he wants you," Damon retorted.

"Ugh, you men are so childish!" Rebekah said, from somewhere behind Klaus.

Matt watched as the four of them soon dissolved into an argument. He sighed heavily and looked at Alaric.

"This is what I have to work with?" he said.

"I'm afraid it's the best we've got," Alaric answered, grinning.

Matt grinned back at him, glad to have a human ally.

"Ok, break it up!" Stefan's voice broke through the bickering, "Alaric's taking him home. Everyone is going to leave him alone for today. We need to give him time to process all of this. Tomorrow, you can all start to try your best to show Matt why you would be a good choice. No kissing, groping or sex unless Matt initiates it or says it's ok. We may have animalistic instincts, but that doesn't mean we need to act like animals. Everyone understand?"

"Who died and made you king?" Damon snorted.

"Yeah, who put you in charge?" Tyler snarled.

"I'm the only supernatural being here who can control himself," Stefan growled at them, "If I left it to you all, you'd do as Klaus said and rip each other apart."

The four grumbled slightly, but all ended up agreeing to the terms. Matt sighed in relief and made to get off the bed. He found his shoes nearby and quickly pulled them on. He started for the door and was faced with five pairs of eyes staring him down. He edged hesitantly closer.

"I've got a question," Matt said, looking around at the eyes boring into him, "What do I smell like?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Apples."

"The forest after it rains."

"Sex. Hot, sweaty, rough sex."

"Vervain and roses."

"The ocean, early in the morning before the sun has fully risen."

Matt blinked in surprise as he stared at the supernatural beings, shocked by their answers. Matt looked to Stefan first.

"Apples? Really?" Matt questioned, "The smell of apples is so appealing to you?"

Stefan looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"There is of course, the underlying smell of your blood," Stefan said sounding a bit defensive, "It's hot and bubbly smelling."

The other four nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Matt conceded, "And I get that Tyler smells sex, the nympo. But Damon, the forest after it rains? Sort of surprisingly poetic of you. And you like the smell of Vervain?"

He raised his eyebrow at Rebekah who blushed slightly.

"It was one of my favorites before we changed," Rebekah admitted.

He turned his head to look at Klaus who smiled lightly at him.

"I spent a lot of time in a lot of places," Klaus said quietly, "The place I loved the most was an abandoned lighthouse on the east coast. It was always very beautiful in the morning when the sky was grey and the sun hadn't quite showed its face. Of course this was the best time for me since I couldn't be in the sunlight."

Matt blinked several times at him, sort of lost in the man's eyes for several moments. He coughed and looked around at them, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Anyway…" he drawled, avoiding their searching eyes, "No one is invited in my house until this thing is all different."

Tyler and Stefan winced slightly, but other than that there was no reaction. Matt edged forward, slowly making his way through the tensed up vampires and hybrids that made no move to get out of his way. Klaus lowered his crossed arms as Matt brushed past, squeezing himself between the ages-old hybrid and Damon. He heard them both inhale deeply through their noses as he moved to squeeze himself between Rebekah and Tyler, who mimicked Klaus and Damon's deep inhaling.

He stumbled slightly as he broke through the edgy wall of hybrids and vampires. He was sure if he took out his pocket knife, he could cut through the tension with it. Stefan gave him a sad, sympathetic look as he brushed past him which made Matt want to punch him. He knew he was weak and this situation was bad, but he wasn't going to break if a strong wind blew through!

He started down the stairs feeling frustrated and tired. He hoped Alaric was following behind him, because he really didn't want to have to turn back around after pushing through them so defiantly. He heard footsteps behind him and sighed with relief. When he finally made it to the door (really, the house was entirely too large) he glanced back to see that it wasn't Alaric behind him. It was a train of the supernatural beings that wanted to claim him, with Alaric as the caboose. He frowned at them as Klaus stepped forward. He flinched slightly as Klaus went around him and opened the door.

"After you," Klaus said, bowing his head slightly.

Matt wasn't sure why that made him blush, but boy did it! He turned his beet-red face away and hurried through the door. He was pretty sure that if one of them didn't kill him, he'd die of embarrassment. Though he had to admit that it was nice to receive such positive attention from people. He smiled lightly and made for Alaric's car. He noticed three other cars lined up next to Alaric's. He squinted at them and recognized one as Tyler's. Then he gasped loudly and rushed towards the car in the middle, sandwiched between Tyler's car and an insignificant little blue one.

His hands hovered above the cool metal, reveling in how shiny and taken care of the car was. He wanted to moan as he allowed his fingertips to barely brush the hood of the car. He wanted to lay his face on it and breathe in the smell of the stormy grey paintjob. He closed his eyes against the barrage of vivid images of intense, hot fucking atop the hood of this beautiful, beautiful car.

"You like it?" Klaus's voice practically whispered into his ear.

Matt's eyes snapped open and he blushed badly. He turned his head slightly to look at Klaus.

"She's yours?" Matt questioned breathlessly.

"Indeed," Klaus answered.

"This…this is a 1973 Ford Mustang," Matt said in a disbelieving voice, "How…this is just…"

"So you do like it then?" Klaus repeated.

Matt nodded vigorously.

"This is just amazing," Matt breathed, "This paint job is obviously a redo, though."

Klaus smirked at him slightly before looking at the car.

"It used to be blue," Klaus said, his eyes gleaming, "The color of the sky."

"Why'd you change it?" Matt asked incredulously.

Klaus turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, a gesture that slightly shocked Matt.

"It was a bit tacky for this age," he mumbled.

Matt stared at him: he hadn't even known that Klaus could mumble. Klaus shook his head and smiled brightly at Matt.

"Would you like to go for a ride some time?" Klaus propositioned lightly.

Matt blushed (again) and nodded, not quite trusting himself to not blurt obscene things from his aforementioned vivid images. He tried to push away the images as they became more and more vivid. _Damn this heat! _He cursed in his mind. He lifted his fingertips off the car and hugged his arms to his chest. He dodged around Klaus, avoiding the other's hard gaze. He shuffled back over to Alaric's car and stood uneasily by the passenger door while he waited for Alaric who was currently having a whispered conversation with Stefan.

"Excuse me," came a cool voice near his right side.

Matt directed his attention to Damon who was smiling lightly, though his eyes looked rather pained.

"If you wanted to take a ride in a classic car," he said in a rather tight voice, "You could have just asked. Mine is much more impressive than Klaus's, I assure you."

He smirked slightly and Matt blushed at the innuendo.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize," he said, looking away, "I shouldn't have demanded that you have sex with me. I'm truly sorry for that. Hopefully, starting tomorrow, I can make it up to you."

"Thank you, Damon," Matt answered softly.

Damon smiled at him with a slightly startled look on his face.

"Are you harassing Matthew?" Rebekah asked as she drew up to a stop next to the pair of them, "Really, you should leave humans alone. You seem to feel the need to pester the entire race of them."

"Bugger off, Rebitch," Damon snapped at her, snarling slightly.

Rebekah threw him a nasty look before turning to Matt, all business.

"You should know that I am in this race," she said firmly, "And just because my parts are different, doesn't mean I can't keep up."

Matt frowned, thinking _no one is in this race unless I say so._

"O-kaaay," Matt muttered, glancing around for a savior.

His savior came in the form of Alaric who strode up quickly and shooed away the vampires. He jerked his head at the car and flipped his keys in his hand. Matt turned to the door and quickly opened it, sliding in as swiftly as possible. He was really ready to get home and sleep. He pushed away thoughts of what might happen the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beep, beep, beep._

Matt groaned and flailed his hand out to slam down on the alarm. He opened his eyes slowly, puffing out a sigh as he roused himself from sleep. He stared at the ceiling, considering skipping school and staying shut in his room for the whole day. However, he knew there was people trying to claim him and as much as he didn't like it, he knew it was the only way to protect himself; he wasn't exactly the greatest at fighting, let alone fighting supernatural beings.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Matt groaned again and rolled out of bed to go answer the door. He yawned sleepily as he swung the door open. He was faced with a fully dressed and entirely too energetic looking Tyler. Matt rubbed at his face and squinted at his best friend.

"What you want?" he mumbled, his voice crackly from sleep.

"I thought I could drive you to school," Tyler answered, suddenly looking a bit nervous, "Um. If you want anyway."

"Why?" Matt questioned.

"I just feel the strong urge to do things for you," Tyler muttered, "I think it's always been there, just not as strong."

Matt blinked at him blearily and rubbed at his eyes.

"Ok, but I just woke up, dude," Matt said, yawning as though to demonstrate his point, "I haven't even showered."

"Oh, uh, ok," Tyler said, looking a little lost, "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Matt answered, "Just don't come this early."

"Ok, I'll see you at school," Tyler said in response.

He made no move to go back to his car and instead looked down at his keys that dangled precariously from his fingers. He hesitantly lifted his eyes to look at Matt and cleared his throat.

"Listen, I really am sorry, ok?" Tyler muttered, "When I can't smell you, I realize how bad I messed up, but when I'm so close to you, all I want to do is _have_ you. Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

He turned to leave, but Matt called him back.

"Hey, thanks," Matt said gently, "I know it's not exactly easy to reign in your urges."

Tyler gave him a weak smile and left quickly, seemingly unable to deal with any more unmanly things. Matt smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. He slammed the door and started for his room to gather his clothes to shower.

_Ding, ding, ding._

Matt narrowed his eyes and groaned loudly. _Who the hell is that? _He wondered, beginning to get frustrated. He turned back around and went to the door, opening it with an angry look. He was trying to take a shower, for Pete's sake! His mind stuttered to a halt as his eyes landed on Damon, who was leaning against the doorframe, wearing a loose, black button-down, skinny jeans and his classic leather jacket. Matt blushed slightly as the thought of how sexy the guy looked crossed his mind.

"What is it?" Matt questioned.

Damon pushed off the doorframe to stand in front of Matt.

"I just thought you might want to skip today," Damon answered lightly.

Matt thought that sounded pretty amazing, but didn't think it was the best idea.

"I can see you don't like the idea," Damon stated quietly, "It's ok. Just a thought. Anyway, I've got something for you."

He stuck his hand inside his jacket, presumably inside a pocket, and pulled out a small, velvet box. It was the type jewelry came in and was the size made for bracelets. Matt frowned slightly as Damon held it out to him. He hesitated slightly before taking it and flipping open the lid. Within the box was a silver chain bracelet with a single charm attached to it. It was a tiny 65 Ford Mustang. Matt looked at it with wide eyes for several moments before he looked up at Damon again.

"Are you trying to buy me?" Matt questioned, half-jokingly.

"It's got Vervain in it," Damon said in response, "I thought it would be useful for your many courtships of vampires and hybrids."

"How did you get this so soon?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Damon looked very uncomfortable as the question left Matt's mouth.

"I've had it for a while," Damon replied quietly, "I had this ridiculous thought that I should get you something to protect you against all of us in case someone got it in their head to hurt you. I just never got around to giving it to you. I suppose I thought it was kind of stupid after I got it."

Matt felt pretty touched that Damon had thought of him before the whole heat thing, but he was rather uncomfortable with Damon showing such kindness. He was afraid it meant something else, but also afraid that it meant nothing.

"Thanks," he finally managed.

Damon smirked at him before answering.

"You're welcome," he said, sounding rather pleased with himself, "You sure about not skipping?"

"I'm sure," Matt replied firmly.

"See you later then," Damon said, quickly turning to leave.

Matt looked up and down the street briefly as Damon got in his car, making sure that no one else was going to bother him. He sighed in relief and finally made his way to the shower. He was very grateful for the warm water as it beat softly against his back. He hesitated slightly before bending at the waist to allow the water to soothe the aching soreness in his rear. He put his hands on the opposite wall to steady himself and let out a lewd noise.

"Fuck, that feels good," he muttered.

His eyes squeezed shut as he imagined the water to be warm fingers. They smoothed over his entrance and gently eased away the pain. The fingers-they were male-lightly soothed the soreness with feather-like touches. He moaned again as the sensitive skin of his puckered entry was rubbed over with slight pressure. He knew at this point it was all a daydream, but he hardly cared. The finger pressed slightly harder to him and he shivered.

"Is this what you want?" a distinctive male voice questioned in his ear, "Do you want me inside you?"

Matt shuddered, trying to latch on to the voice, hoping he could tell who it was. But it was no one, he realized; it was just a dreamt up man he invented to soothe him. He stood up, pressing his palms into his eyes as the fantasy vanished.

"I'm gay," he groaned in an annoyed voice, "Fucking hell."

He supposed that a fantasy didn't necessarily make him gay, but as he thought back on it, he realized he'd never fantasized about girls. He didn't remember ever fantasizing about guys either, but he was pretty sure he hardly ever had a reason to fantasize, so perhaps he just never did. He lowered his hands and stared at the wall as though it offended him.

"I'm gay," he repeated in a defiant voice.

The wall didn't respond, which was fine, since Matt didn't really need a response.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt shook his wrist a little, still rather conscious of the bracelet. He touched the charm gently and gave a half smile. He never really imagined that his life would ever be so crazy. He'd mostly imagined that he'd go off to college and become something boring like a doctor. He was sure that at one time he'd had it all planned out, but right then, sitting in the middle of History, thinking of only the four supernatural beings that wanted to claim him, he had nothing planned out. He had no idea where his life was headed and he wasn't sure he minded at all.

He tried to focus on Alaric's teaching, but he couldn't. He was too busy worrying about what was in store for him after school. It was hard to imagine Tyler showing up after his embarrassing moment this morning, but who knew? Matt didn't understand how the heat thing worked, but he guessed it drew the vampires and hybrids to him without their consent, which meant that Tyler could be doing a lot of embarrassing things if the heat compelled him to. Matt briefly grinned. That made him sort of powerful, didn't it? He shook his head and rolled his eyes. _Don't get full of yourself, _he silently chided himself.

The bell rang in its loud, obnoxious way, effectively shaking Matt from his thoughts. He started for the door, but was interrupted by Alaric calling out to him. Matt inwardly groaned. _Great, just what I need, I lecture on paying attention in class, _Matt thought miserably. He swung back around and shuffled to Alaric's desk with dread. Alaric waited patiently for all the students to leave before he began to speak.

"Hey, you doing ok?"

Alaric's soft voice shocked Matt. He was expecting a reprimanding not comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

"No, no," Alaric said, "You misunderstand me: are you ok, down _there_?"

His eyes flicked down briefly, not really resting on anything before meeting Matt's again. Matt blushed scarlet and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I-it still hurts a bit," he admitted quietly.

"Bit of a sore ache?" Alaric suggested.

Matt looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"I've been there," Alaric confessed in an almost defiant tone.

"What happened?" Matt blurted before he thought.

His eyes widened and he sputtered slightly.

"Oh-oh shit, sorry!" Matt said hastily, "That was rude. Sorry. Stupid. Just ignore me."

"It's ok, it's ok," Alaric assured him.

Matt gave him a sad, sympathetic expression and Alaric smiled gently.

"I was fifteen when it started," Alaric said, his voice going firm, "It was horrible. He was horrible. I endured it until I was eighteen. Then I ran. A teacher. History teacher, actually. Isn't that funny? I think I became a History teacher to try to even out the world or something. Hoping that one good one would cancel out one bad one. Kind of stupid, I know. That's all there really is to it."

Matt's chest ached and he threw his arms around the pretend stoic.

"I'm so sorry," Matt said, his own voice breaking, "I'm so, so sorry."

Alaric staggered slightly, stunned by the sudden hug. Matt felt his eyes burning as tears started to form. He sniffed and squeezed Alaric harder.

"It's j-just so unf-fair!" Matt wailed, "Wh-why d-did this h-have to happen to y-you?!"

"Oh, Jesus," Alaric muttered, "Matt, you need relax. This is just the heat. It's sent your hormones haywire. Calm down. Deep breaths."

Matt took some shuddering breaths, trying to calm himself and pushed away from Alaric.

"Shit, sorry," Matt muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

One fist was still curled tightly in Alaric's shirt and Matt stared at it as though to will it to uncurl. Apparently, his will wasn't strong enough because it stayed where it was, seemingly content to stay nestled in Alaric's shirt for eternity. Matt looked up into Alaric's chocolate eyes. Matt felt himself slip into them like the Chocolate River on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He shivered. _Alaric is…_Matt's thoughts stuttered to a halt as he suddenly became aware of how close and how hot Alaric was. He turned beet red and jerked away, crashing into a desk.

He lost his balance and unceremoniously fell on his butt. He winced horribly and muttered something about hybrids. Alaric offered him a hand, which he took hesitantly. Alaric hauled him easily to his feet and patted his shoulder.

"You alright?" Alaric questioned, his voice coming out smooth and sweet like honey.

Matt shoved a hand against Alaric's chest, pushing him away.

"J-Jesus," he stammered, the redness in his face far from disappearing, "This…thing has got me all fucked up. Don't be so close. Sorry, hormones I guess."

Alaric gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's alright," he assured him, that sweet, sweet voice filled with concern, "Being a teenager doesn't help either."

"And I just realized I'm gay," Matt burst out.

He was pretty sure his face was going to be dyed permanently red at this point.

"Oh, well, yeah, that can't be helpfully for the entire thing," Alaric agreed, "And I hate to tell you, you aren't going to have it easy until you've been claimed."

Matt groaned in frustration (more than one type) and realized hazily that his hand was still on Alaric's chest. He once again focused on the offending limb. He flexed his fingers slightly as he stared.

"Damn, your chest is really hard," Matt said, embarrassed at the slight moan in his voice.

"I _am_ a hunter," Alaric laughed, "You should probably remove your hand now, Matt. You have class."

Matt really didn't fully register what Alaric said, but he slowly and painfully removed his hand from the older man's chest. _Oh god, if he ever wanted to…_Matt halted the thought before allowing it to derail and crash into a fiery gay mess. He started for the door, staggering as he went.

"Right, class," he stumbled into a desk and scrambled to stop it from falling over, "Sorry, class. Jesus."

He tripped through the door and strode as quickly away as possible. His face was scarlet and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he'd done to deserve this embarrassment. Unbeknownst to him, Alaric was chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"Poor kid," he muttered half-sad and half-amused, "This is just the beginning."

* * *

**Little note: So I'm not even sure what I'm doing any more with this fic. Let me know if ya'll think it's gettin' crazy. XD Anyway, you all are great with the reviews, follows and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
